Mobile communication during roaming contributes a major percentage of a network operator's revenue and specifically, voice traffic and SMS traffic contributes even better percentage of the network operator's margin. With increasing competition and regulatory control, network operators look for solutions to enhance both local and roaming revenues.
Mobile subscribers can be both prepaid and postpaid. Generally, prepaid subscribers are in majority since the prepaid services are relatively easier and quicker to avail of as compared to postpaid services. Usually, the network operators restrict their pre-paid subscribers from initiating calls while roaming in other networks. This is due to the network operator's lack of ability to charge their pre-paid subscribers in real-time while roaming. Some existing approaches that provide ability to handle prepaid outbound roaming to the network operator includes Customized Application for Mobile Enhanced Logic (CAMEL) service and Unstructured Supplementary Service Data (USSD) call back service. However, CAMEL services require a home network operator and a visited network operator to have CAMEL support and a CAMEL roaming agreement with each other. Also, USSD call back approach does not provide a good user experience for initiating outgoing calls. Further, one limitation of both these approaches is that in case the pre-paid subscriber has no balance in his pre-paid account, then the pre-paid subscriber cannot make calls while roaming, unless he recharges his pre-paid account while roaming. Further, there may be situations when postpaid subscribers would not like to make calls and send SMS during roaming to avoid airtime charges. This may result in loss of potential revenues for the network operators.
Network operators face similar problems even for local subscribers. Majority of total subscriber base of networks operators are pre-paid subscribers. These pre-paid subscribers are cost-conscious, e.g., they minimize their call activities to minimize cost. Additionally, if these local pre-paid subscribers have no balance in their pre-paid accounts, then cannot make calls, which again results in the loss of potential revenues for the network operators. Further, when the outgoing calls and outgoing SMS for a postpaid subscriber are barred, then the post paid subscriber cannot make calls and send SMS, which again results in the loss of potential revenue for the network operators.
In accordance with the foregoing, there is a need in the art of a system, a method, and a computer product for allowing pre-paid and post-paid subscribers to be able to make calls and send SMS without being charged for the same.